The Diary of Zane
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: Zane writes in a diary that he got for his reluctant birthday. Takes place the summer before season one. Based off of a dream... Zane has a secret about himself...
1. Entry 1

**Before I start, I want to say, I'm sorry if at times it doesn't seem like a boy and/or Zane is writing this. This isn't going to be nearly as funny like the other two diary things out there. **

**Also, if you like it, and don't review, how am I supposed to know you like it? I don't care if you're anonymous or not, but if you don't review, I won't update. It's not a threat, it's the truth. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

_**Entry 1: June 4****th****, 20XX**_

This journal is what I get for inviting Alexis Rhodes to my birthday. In fact, I didn't even invite anyone. Syrus and Jaden planned the whole thing. Alexis is hovering over my shoulder riiiiight now. Yes, I know you're there, and yes, I am writing like you asked, now go away.

_Never!_

Don't you _dare_ steal my pen again.

Great, _now_ she wants me to "tell the journal" what happened. Like I would write about this "birthday bash" my stupid brother and his friend threw.

I don't like it. Happy?

…

Of course, she says no.

Okay fine, it was a pool party that took place at a nearby country club.

_Better…_

I _told_ you not to steal my pen again!

She asks why I didn't like it. Like I would tell _her_ about it.

"You're enjoying that diary a lot, Zane!" So says Jaden.

* * *

Grr… I just threw this thing at Jaden, and he ran with it. I would've happily sat back and let him steal it, but that stupid girl got it back. Note how I didn't write "For me."

My hand hurts, can I _please_ stop.

…

She says I need to write more. As if...


	2. Entry 2 and 3

_**Entry 2: August 10**__**th**__**, 20XX**_

What the—how did this thing get in my suitcase? I'll blame either Jasmine/Mindy or Syrus… Yes, they will be the culprits.

Anyway, so the reason I'm writing in this is because Alexis asked if I had been using it, and when I said no, she looked… distraught. So what the hell, why not?

Right now, I'm in Mexico: another brilliant plan by Jaden and Syrus for my birthday. It's two months later because first they had to scrounge up enough money. Ugh, I can't write birthday anymore. It's too childish. It's taboo. Now, I shall call it… Hellday. Much better.

They dragged me to the beach today. If glares could kill, the water, the sand, and everything that was on or in both of them would be burning in the fiery pits of the underworld. I couldn't get away, so I read a book on a beach towel to make them satisfied. I am _not_ going to even _touch_ that salty water. _Ever._

We got here last night. The plane gave me major jetlag. And they still want to wake up at 6:30 tomorrow to visit some Aztec pyramid. I suppose I should wake up, too. Wouldn't want to miss the miracle that Jaden would wake up early. But it doesn't help that I'm sharing a room with Atticus, even if he's the only one I count as a friend. He's too hyper, and jetlag would never hold him down. Even constantly waving my arms doesn't keep him away for long.

I thought journals were supposed to be private, yet here are all these people trying to look at what I'm writing.

* * *

Big pause right there. I had hit Atticus with a pillow, and he called for a pillow fight. I'm now in the closet with a measly book light, and my eyes are straining from doing this in the semi-dark. I'm not even going to _peek_ to see if Atticus is still up to it. He's probably waiting patiently (or bouncing up and down with impatience… whatever) with a pillow in his hand. He's just prowling... a stupid cat with nothing better to do.

Or a dog.

But I think I'm going to have to sleep in the closet tonight. Yippee. I get to sleep in a place where I can't even stretch out lying down.

When do I get to go home?

Don't even answer.

Oh Lord of the UNDERWORLD I'm talking to this journal like a freaking GIRL.

Turning into a girl… That would just be plain awkward.

Let's see if Atticus is asleep yet…

Nope. I just got a face full of feather pillow. Grr… I need to send Atticus to Jaden's room. Let _them_ be yelled at by Hotel security.

I'm seeing myself looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

_**Entry 3: August 11**__**th**__**, 20XX**_

Hooray, Jaden got up in time. It is the most unlikely thing in the history of…

Am I seriously changing into a girl? That would be freaky… and awkward. Wait, I already wrote that… Lord of the Underworld, don't _do_ this to me, of all people!

I'm going to have to stop writing like that. I can't write like I'm talking to something. It's so girly.

Maybe I should chop off most of my hair. That might help.

…

I told Atticus that idea, and he promptly refused to let me do it. So much for that plan…

The tour guide took our group (which consisted of Alexis, me, Atticus, Chazz, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Mindy, Jasmine, and this girl named Tallulah that Alexis and Atticus had apparently befriended. She has brown hair bleached by the sun, and oceanic blue eyes. Oops, drabbling…) with one tour since it was so big. When the guide got to the point where the Aztecs played football (not the American thing with the oddly shaped ball), and the winners got sacrificed to the gods, which was a good thing, apparently, Jaden got all psyched and asked if they played Duel Monsters. The tour guide didn't know what that was.

Jaden's still an idiot. It's only popular in Japan.

So at this one part, we were on one side of the playing field, which had two walls that made me feel kind of trapped, to tell the truth. The guide had one of us (unfortunately, me) clap our hands while facing the opposite wall. It echoed back at us. Tallulah and Jaden and the others were excited, but I expected that.

Maybe I should learn German. That would be cool. Sort of. I know three words or so in German. Du Hast Mich means You Have Me. I think.

So what if I listen to Rammstein? That and E Nomine. They're the bands I like. Deal.

I'm turning into a girl…

We would have gone into a pyramid, but that was currently off limits and under construction. I have to admit, pyramids interest me. And it's not because of the movies. It's because they're old and unique, and they show something different.

Latin would be nice to learn, too.

If you (I mean, anyone reading this) must know why I'm being so random and out of character, it's because…

Never mind. I'm not ever going to tell a soul, and I'm not even going to write it down. Writing it down means someone will find it, and when they find it, it's like telling a soul.

Tallulah is constantly pestering me, asking me over and over why I don't like water. I tell her it's just because I don't want to get sticky with salt water. It's a fair excuse, but she asks why I don't just shower afterwards. Was it too much to tell her I'm too lazy to do that?

I do take pleasure in calling her Tallulah. She _really_ wants to be called Tally, and gets annoyed when called Tallulah. Her reactions humor me.

* * *

I just got a flashback, and I'm shaking as I'm writing this. It was faint, but oh so clear, from ten years ago, when I was seven years old. I was on a boat with Sy, mother, and father. It was a perfect clear day, and we go boating almost every weekend that it's warm and not stormy. Daddy was hoping to catch a big one that day, but as usual, only caught trout that he allowed me to keep for pets for a few days before releasing them.

It wasn't different from any of our other boating trips, but I remembered it. I remember Daddy's teal hair and laughing brown eyes…

I just realized I had been calling my father "Daddy" when I'm writing this. Please do not remember anything aforementioned.

_Du bist das Leben……………………………………You are Life,_

_Du bist das Fluch…………………………………You are Curse,_

_Du bist das Omen…………………………………You are the Omen._

I thank whoever made the laptop for the invention of it. How I would not live if I did not have Das Omen… and translations…


	3. Entry 4 and 5

_**Entry 4: August 12**__**th**__** , 20XX**_

It feels like a shame to admit I'm growing attached to this little brown journal. It's addicting, and it feels like I don't have to keep anything inside.

Except for what I don't want to let out.

Which is, actually, a lot of things…

So this journal isn't anything? I'm confusing myself…

I asked Syrus today if he remembered the boating trips we had with our parents. He started to tear up, and Jaden came along, whisked him away, and comforted him. Wow. It makes me feel so wanted.

So last night I was visited by the Aztec gods in my sleep. It was amazing. It was very bright and shiny, too...

I wish. I had a dreamless sleep. I was a dead, rotting log. Atticus confirms that when he had trouble waking me up today.

We stayed in the hotel, but it was big, with tennis courts and its own beach, so there were plenty of things to do. Jaden and Syrus faced off against Chazz and Atticus in tennis. Chazz and Atticus won. Me? I just lazed around reading my book on the balcony of my room. I should have brought more. I'm here for five more days.

Jasmine and Mindy dueled with Alexis and Tallulah watching. Jasmine won. Though if any of them faced anyone else, they would lose horribly. It's almost too painful to watch. Which is why I didn't for long.

Bastion is cooped up in his room, so at least I'm not the only one doing nothing. Not like there's anything to do.

Except try to kill the looming body of water with death glares… But water's technically not living…

Does this mean I already killed it? Just let me think that…

Please?

Ah, no one's going to know, so it's fine. Unless, of course, Atticus or Alexis read this. They have no sense of privacy. Jaden: less there of. It's practically nonexistent in these people. They give me a journal, want me to write in it, then they want to read what's _in_ it. That sort of ruins the purpose of this. If I wanted to tell them something, I would have already.

I wonder what would happen if I lost my memory. Would this thing help? What would happen?

I'm not entirely sure I want to find out…

Which for some reason reminds me of chickens… Not the yellow cartoon-y kind, the black and white zebra chickens… They're so pretty…

* * *

I had a flashback again… Stupid chickens.

It was ten years ago again. We went to visit a farm. It wasn't a petting zoo, more like a place for the disabled. There were chickens, roosters, pigs, horses, cats, a donkey and two ponies, and goats, and various birds. Sy was so small, the zebra chicken was almost his height, and it chased him around.

My eyes are starting to sting. I can't possibly be crying, can I?

This is the longest I've written so far, I think. At least, it feels like it. I'm ending.

* * *

_**Entry 5: August 15**__**th**__**, 20XX**_

Just two more days until we head homeward! Nothing special has happened in the past three days. Just the same old boring stuff.

Except that today we went to the shoreline again. It completely freaked me out. I swear my heart sped up. I wouldn't dare say this anywhere else, but…

Whatever. I just don't like Mexico… But I suppose I have to deal, since the rest of everyone pooled their money together… except Chazz, who got dragged into it…

I look at these carefree young teens, and I wonder, sometimes, how was their past? I know mine and Syrus's, but how about them? I think Chazz had it pretty rough, but the others probably had loving parents and great lives.

Today, the same carefree group tried to drag me into the water. Alexis, Atticus, Jaden, and even Bastion picked me up and moved me towards the water.

This is where it got embarrassing. I completely freaked out and started to struggle. I'm sure I wore a look of sheer panic. I shouted "Let me go!" and stuff like that. The people holding me dropped me on the sand, and I scooted backwards on the sand. Anything to get away from the water… It went something like this, after:

* * *

"_Zane, you're hydrophobic?" Alexis asked incredulously. "But you're at the lighthouse almost every night."_

"_I know Sy can't swim, but you, you're supposed to be braver!" Jaden accused._

"_Guys, there's something you should know," Syrus started._

"_No," I said firmly. "Wait. I will tell them…"_

"_When, what? Now?" Atticus asked strangely._

"_No, later. When I'm ready."_

* * *

Will I ever be ready? Will I ever be able to tell them? My Hydrophobia was my second biggest secret. The thing that caused it...

I can clearly remember the helicopters, the blinking lights, and the white walls of the hospital…


	4. Entry 6 and 7

_**Entry 6: August 16**__**th**__**, 20XX**_

I still haven't told them. I promised I'd tell them before we land in Japan. But then I only have tomorrow. Tomorrow's our last day, then we go home.

But Syrus found me in my room after dinner. Atticus was in the game room with Jaden and the others. He was crying, and I felt my own throat choke up.

"Big bro, I miss mommy and daddy," he had sobbed to me. I had hugged him tightly in a warm embrace.

"I miss them too." I did. It's true. I can't believe it, but I cried. I hid in the closet when Atticus came in, and he didn't say anything. I think he saw Syrus sobbing. It's embarrassing, but at least they understand well enough not to keep asking why. In fact, I've never seen _any_ of them so patient. But I can't tell them. Not yet. I'm just not ready.

This journal has become more than an annoying blank book that Alexis forced on me. It's become something I need and cherish. This is my god, my counselor, my greatest companion. I never thought that it would turn out this way.

I need help. I have to tell them, now, but I just can't. I can't have Syrus relive it, so I must. But I might be having more trouble with this than Syrus might have.

My breaths are shaky, but I've calmed down somewhat. Despite the memories assaulting me, I can't hide in a closet much longer. It's so out of character!

…

I stood up, but I just sat right back down. What is wrong with me? I feel like a bear's mauling my insides. Any second now, I'm going to fall to pieces. That would be bad. Really bad. What would the others think?

Wait, when did I care what the others think?

And haven't I felt this before? Every single time I've been at the lighthouse… But I've been able to ignore it. At Duel Academy, I'd been on solid concrete. I could be oblivious to the raw power the ocean had.

The evil raw power.

* * *

I just took a look back at my previous entries, and I'm shocked to see how quickly I appeared to have changed.

I hope this is just another phase. If it's a phase, I can fight through it. I can.

I sound like a children's book.

* * *

_**Entry 7: August 17**__**th**__**, 20XX**_

I'm on the plane, and I've still refused to tell them. Even Syrus is starting to get annoyed, but I still won't let him tell them for me.

Only Tallulah doesn't care that much.

Earlier today, before we packed, she wanted to teach me to swim. She didn't force me, but I figured that it couldn't hurt. It was a clear day. A day of new beginnings? I hope so.

She had put her hand on my bare shoulder. She was surprisingly gentle, like she knew what I was going through. Tallulah lead me step by step into the water. My face felt really hot, and I knew I was blushing. I felt like a cripple. So I pulled away and walked in up to my chest. I crossed my arms and glared at her. I.dont.like.being.in.water.

Tallulah sighed, gave up, and went back inside to pack. I followed.

That's my day in a nutshell. My hair didn't even get wet.

But that whole time, I was shaking… at least, on the inside.

I need to go home!

* * *

Flashback time… yippy, for the readers.

We were on a boat again. I was younger, this time, and Syrus was still being held by mother. Father was teaching me to fish. He said that fishing is a great way to learn patience and to relax. That first time, I hadn't caught anything. Daddy had laughed and rubbed my back in that special way of his that made you feel better. He said that when he was starting out, he didn't catch a fish for a week. Mum confirmed that with a laugh, and Sy was so cute with his baby smile. Sy was happy if Mum was happy, Mum was happy if Daddy was happy, Daddy was happy if I was happy, and I was happy if Sy was happy. If one of us was happy, we were all happy.

I miss that.

* * *

I don't feel well. I think all of this trauma experiences has gotten me a cold. I mean, my throat feels like sandpaper, or like it's filled with diamond dust, or little miniscule shards of glass. And they wonder why I'm not talking.

I should get some sleep. The plane will land in a while, and I'm not sure if the few weeks before Duel Academy will give me enough time to get over jetlag.


	5. Entry 8 and 9

_**Entry 8: August 18**__**th**__**, 20XX**_

I feel horrible. Unfortunately, the other's noticed, and I'm currently sitting in bed with a bowl of soup next to me on the bedside table, thanks to Tallulah.

I have a throbbing headache, I feel like I'm going to puke any moment, and my nose is so clogged, I'm breathing through my mouth. Apparently, I've caught a really bad bug. This is horrible. Now I'll be pestered day and night by those people. And Duel Academy's going to start in about two weeks…

What if I'm not better by then? Will I still go? Will I arrive late? That would really suck. I have the name of Kaiser to uphold there. "The Kaiser" is the model student, therefore has to arrive on time, and get the homework done, etc…

It's actually a lot of pressure. I probably shouldn't be thinking about it.

Where did Atticus go anyway? As soon as he got back in Japan, he disappeared. Even Alexis doesn't know where he is. I think he gets up too early, then gets back too late… or hides in a closet for the night. I don't know, but he's not around here.

Which is very non-Atticus like. Where could he be? He's never usually gone for this long…

I guess thinking about that is stressful too… Stress isn't good if you're really sick, I suppose.

Every time I cough, it feels like shards of glass are cutting my throat to shreds. I should probably try to get some sleep.

* * *

_**Entry 9: September 1**__**st**__**, 20XX**_

I got over my illness yesterday. _Yesterday!_ Just in time for me to go to Duel Academy… I probably forgot my toothbrush or something.

Atticus still hasn't shown himself. How is he going to get to the island? I mean, if he's not already here… which means I should probably be looking for him…

But what about his parents? Don't they care where he _is_? All these are pointless questions that will never be answered.

The first day, and already, the teachers want me to duel some freshman, many other students want to duel me, and I can't duel them _all._ I've already dueled four times today. If any more people want me to duel, I'll drop dead. Seriously. Drop. Dead.

What the…? Who brought a cat to Duel Academy? A black and white cat with blue eyes. I don't know who it belongs to, but it's damn annoying, and it found its bloody way to my room. It doesn't want to leave.

Maybe I'll lock it in my bathroom…

No, that wouldn't be good. I'd forget about it, and then it'd die of starvation and dehydration. Reputation to hold…

It's currently sitting at my feet. I would kick it, but every time I nudge it even a little, it meows and rubs its head against my leg and purrs. The action is… cute. Too cute for me.

…

I just looked it straight in the eyes. Bad idea. My body felt like ice for a full five seconds. I couldn't move, or blink. My heart sped up, and I felt like I was drowning… drowning in cold water. I had moved my hands skyward, like one who couldn't swim would try to do to get to the surface. But as soon as my eyes left the cat's, the feeling stopped.

Is this cat the devil, or something? It made me almost live something I feared. I'm getting rid of it right now.

…

There, I picked it up and threw it out the door. While it _did_ poke some holes into my jacket with its claws, I'm finally good and done with it. It's no longer he—

Oh my god, there it is. I heard mewing behind the bathroom door, I open it, and BAM there it is. It's crazy. It's psycho. It's FREAKIN' MAGICAL! I've just put it out my _own_ door about two minutes ago! Unless it runs at the speed of sound and is highly nimble, there's no way it could've gotten there.

…

I'm going to bed…

_**Later that night**_

* * *

So I woke up, and the cat was sleeping next to me. But that's not why I woke up.

I dreamt I was drowning. If you know what I've been through… which only Syrus knows… you'd know the importance of that dream.

It was so real, so I think it came straight from memories. I woke up gasping, and I know that I had been subconsciously holding my breath. I had sat straight up in my bed, like, lurching forward. You know what? The cat didn't yowl, it merely raised its head and opened one eye, like this was normal.

Did that thing make me dream that?

That's it, that cat has got to go.

…

This is totally an Omen. Das Omen… great song… But it's a very bad omen! Sleep-deprivation is making me lose track of my thoughts. Okay, so I went to bring it outside, because I just have too much of a heart to through it off the balcony. Just as I was about to leave with the demon cat, Dr. Crowler caught me. What the hell was he doing up, I don't know. Luckily, he let me off with a warning, since I'm his favorite student, and let me drop the cat off somewhere since I explained it's not mine. But, from experience, letting the cat go myself didn't work, so I shoved the cat in Crowler's hands and walked away.

Guess what? I had about two minutes of peace before I heard the cat following me back to my room. I'm so itching to kick it in the ribs and kill it. But alas, I cannot. I'm not one to kill little animals.

Even if this one's not innocent.

Oh my god, is it reading over my shoulder?

Okay, I'm tired of calling it "it." I shall check the gender…

It's female, so I will call her Lucia. If it was male, she would be Lucian. Oh just live with me here!

Oh, this is bad, really bad. I've gotten attached enough to name it!

But I think I know why this cat is here. I need to tell them. I will do so tomorrow.


	6. Entry 10 and 11

**Just want to say, sorry I haven't updated. But I've gotten a couple reviews, so now I'm writing again! Tell me if the excuse for hydrophobia is lame or not, and I'll rewrite it depending on the reviews.**_**Entry 10: September 2**__**nd**__**, 20XX**_

* * *

Okay, before I tell them, I've got to write it down, so I can get my words right. It's one of those memories where you can remember exactly everything.

It happened ten years ago, when I was nine going on ten. It was just like any other boating trip we had taken, with white puffy clouds dotting the sky sporadically and my father driving the boat. Syrus was inspecting the fishing gear as I watched the water fly by.

"Don't fall in, Zany!" my mother laughed. As if I would. I looked at her with a huge grin on my face.

"I won't, Mum!"

We were going to fish on the ocean, for our house was near a bay. That day, I was hoping to catch a big catfish for dinner. The image of me catching that fish played itself over and over in my mind. Even back then, I was smart for my age.

The radio was blaring on an alternative rock station, and my dad was leaning casually against the dashboard, gently bobbing his head to the beat and grinning whenever I looked at him, making me grin back. My mom was actually the one driving; she was the one who had the interest in boats. A little bit reversed, don't you think?

When we got to a good stopping point, we… well, we stopped. Dad handed me my fishing rod and threw his own over one side of the boat. I threw mine over the other side, and Mom stood encouragingly behind me while holding baby Syrus. A school of trout swam under the boat after about half an hour, so we caught a bunch of those.

And then, as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, and mom was thinking of heading back, something snagged my line. "Mom! Dad!" I called as I tried to tug it up. "I got something! I got a fish!"

The fish was stronger than me, a little nine-year-old boy. It was probably a swordfish, or a giant catfish longer than I was tall. I held on with all my might as my dad held me around my waist.

"That's a doozy!" he exclaimed. "I think we've got ourselves a dinner, honey!"

The fish on my line, frantic to get away, started jumping in and out of the water, and we saw it was indeed a full grown blue swordfish. I was reeling it in, but then it changed its course. As a final jump, it leaped onboard, forcing Dad to drop me in order to stop from being impaled. I let go of the fishing line as the swordfish flopped back into the water, but in the confusion some of the line had wrapped around my foot. The force of the fish was enough to drag me into the side of the boat and drag me over it, too.

"Zane!" My mom screamed, but it only was warbles to me. I hadn't gotten a good breath of air when I was pulled under, so I was sinking fast, and when I tried to gulp in some oxygen, all I got was water. In my panic, I forgot all I learned in the swimming pool as I thrashed and thrashed. The fishing line had cut into my skin, too, and the injury was burning with the salt, along with my eyes, which I kept closing against the seawater.

My small droplets of blood attracted a shark. My dad dove in, not knowing it was there, to save me. He grabbed me and began swimming up, but when I opened my eyes I saw the shark buffet him, knocking him sideways. A blossom of red appeared where my dad was. Next, my mom dove in and managed to get me to the surface. Then she submerged again to get my dad as I clambered back up to the boat while still seeing stars.

"Get the phone!" I ordered Syrus. He handed it to me right away. I dialed 911.

Mom and Dad emerged a few moments later. Dad was unconscious, and I helped Mom get him back onto the boat. Luckily, the shark hadn't taken any body parts, but his arm was ripped to shreds and he was moaning. "Did you call 911?" Mom asked me, panting. I nodded, scared and shivering. I dropped into a chair and closed my eyes. Mom started stroking my hair as I coughed, getting water out of my lungs.

That encounter with the dangers of water didn't get me frightened, oh no. I was scared, yes, but only of the ocean. Dad had to go into a bunch of surgeries until his arm was better, but everyone else was aye-okay.

I stopped taking swimming lessons after the experience. I didn't want to see any large bodies of water ever again. But Mom still encouraged me to come with her and another friend of the family to a lake. There, I played with the other lady's son, who was the same age as me. I was still nine, and swimming in the cold lake was the last thing on my mind. The other kid didn't.

The side of the lake were on had a dock built onto it. It went pretty far off into the lake, where it got deep, so that swimmers could dive off of it. That's where the kid and I got into a little scuffle, as little boys do. What was his name…? I can't remember. Mark, or something. We startled to grapple, to wrestle, whatever you want to call it. Either way, he pushed me in the water, because he wanted to swim but I didn't. I started to flail, and he laughed, shouting, "Swim, loser, swim!" I couldn't stay up any longer and a sunk. After I didn't come up immediately, the boy got worried and got the mothers. By then, I had run out of air. My heart was in my throat throbbing painfully and quickly, and that didn't help my cause.

Next thing I knew, I was lying down staring at a white ceiling that was flashing by. It was all blurry, and I couldn't breathe. The water did this to me. The lake, the ocean, they would've killed me! The doctors told me I was lucky to be alive, and that I should take some more swimming lessons. Mom tried to sign me up, but when I got close to the pool, I freaked and screamed and tried to get away from it, clinging to her leg and begging her to take me home.

…

I just looked back at what I wrote. It seems pretty long. Maybe I'll give them the Cliffnotes version.

_**Entry 11, Past Midnight, making it September 3**__**rd**__**, 20XX**_

I told them…

Is what I would, no, should like to write. I started with an "Okay, so here's how it goes." But I clammed up. I couldn't make the words flow. Alexis looked apologetically at me and said I could confess tomorrow. She actually said confess. It's like I committed a crime. Thanks, Alexis. You're going to make me feel so much better. You're the awesome-est comforter.

If you the reader are too dumb to realize what sarcasm is, go hit yourself in the head with a lamp. While it's lit.

In other news, the cat's gone. Thank the Underworld. I'm free. Totally.

Why does this school have to be on an island? I suppose I should just be glad we fly here, because boats are so-o-o-o-o expensive, according to Atticus.

Wait a minute, where is Atticus? I haven't seen him since Mexico. ATTICUS! COME HITHER!

I'm tired.


	7. Entry 12 and 13

_**Entry 12, September 21**__**st**__**, 20XX**_

Found Atticus. He's unconscious in the infirmary. Comatose. Hopefully, he'll wake up soon and tell us what the hell happened.

Here's how it happened. It started two days ago, when Sheppard called me, Crowler, Chazz (he's back from North Academy, by the way, in a ratty black jacket), Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, and Professor Banner into his office to give us these seven gold keys that unlock three god cards that are eerily similar to the Egyptian God Cards. He says we're to protect these keys from a group called the Shadow Riders with our life.

Do the Shadow Riders ride the shadows? That's a funny thought. I can just see them riding a clump of black like a chucking bull simulator, whatever those things are called.

We get the name Key Keepers. It's not much better than Shadow Riders. At least it has alliteration…

I know we're supposed to protect these things with our life, but I question Sheppard's choice of duelers. Crowler's really not that good, though he appears to have fooled the Chancellor. Jaden, that idiot will end up saving us all, I can feel it. It's stupid, really. If Sheppard really wanted to make us feel important, he could've just left out Jaden. Or given all the keys to Jaden and solve this problem. I mean, Jaden's never lost. Then again, neither have I, but…

Anyway, tonight, a guy called Nightshroud (again with the names? Be more evil, like Nightmare, or Fiend in the Night… Wait, that last one's a bit of a stretch… Nightfiend?) kidnapped the oaf Chumley and Syrus to lure Jaden away from everyone. Alexis followed them, and I got there at the very end of the duel. I saw Jaden collapse, and I acted all worried when in fact I hoped that this proved to be a safety lesson. So Alexis goes over to the guy in brown black and starts tearing up, crying out, "Zane, it's Atticus! It's my brother!"

Now I really was surprised. He's been gone for about two months, and he reappears as a brainwashed minion of the Shadow Riders.

Shadow Riders is too lame to write anymore. I shall call them…Shadow Assassins. Much better.

Anyway, so now he's in a hospital bed, and it really pains me to see him lying there. I imagine nine-year-old me there instead, most of the time. Is that too selfish? No, the selfish one is Jaden. I'll have to lead him on the right path. Hoo boy, that'll be a doozy.

All this magic is making me sick. Whenever a new Shadow Assassin will come along, we'll be sure to know, because hey, these gold keys glow magically whenever one's near!!!!!! Yippee.

The Chancellor reports that some kids are having nightmares of a female vampire. I asked him why that was so important. He replied that it was of the same exact vampire, and that it must be a signal to us that she is the next… Shadow Assassin. Oh boy. I can't wait.

Oh wait, I can! Eat that, Vamptessa.

* * *

_**Entry 13, September 22**__**nd**__**, 20XX**_

Remember that vampire? She's completely into me. She wants my soul or something. Which is just plain old strange. Why not take my blood? Turn me into another vampire? Camula's such an idiot. She doesn't use her vampire powers for good. Or evil, really. She just claims that she's a vampire, and that she wants to revive her vampire friends.

Camula is a lame vampire name. She should be… Carmella, or Karin, or something. I'll suggest it to her.

You know, for a thousand year old woman, she's pretty hot. Green hair besides. Maybe it's mold…

She wanted to duel me first, but Crowler stepped in with this crap about protecting his students. She trashed him, and he turned into a doll. Which I don't mind, because Crowler living forever? OH MY GOD!

I'm dueling tomorrow night. If I lose, I turn into a doll. Seriously, wtf? Why a doll? I can't talk to you, I can't do anything, as a doll. I really won't mind if you make me a vampire…

I'm going to check my deck now, so that the bat spying on me can relay the plan to "Her Majesty". Maybe I can prearrange it so that I'm not a doll, but a vampire instead.

There's just one problem. Her castle is in the middle of the lake.

The only thing I get out of this is that I don't have to tell them what happened in my childhood so I can relive it just so I can quench their curiosity.

Chazz claims the Crowler doll can talk. I can hear it too, it's a hear-the-spirits-of-the-cards thing. I pretend I have no idea what he's talking about, because hey, it's another reason to make fun of the pompous rich kid. I'm always in for a good jest, you know. Especially of pompous rich kids.

For some reason, I get the feeling that I'll lose tomorrow. I don't know why, because I've never lost before. Maybe I should suggest that Syrus stay behind. But then again, it might actually seem like I care for him, and good gods we don't want that, do we.

Do we? I can never tell. It's good to have some brotherly love, but in the end, I'm older, more mature, and… Well, I'm better, cooler, and more awesome overall. My fangirls outnumber his twenty to one, I bet. Maybe more.

Maybe Camula and I could be a kind of good match. But then again, I don't want to be seen with her and her ugly hair. And I also don't feel like playing matchmaker with myself. Hey, if I ever want to get married, there's a million fangirls waiting to drop dead when I simply pose the question. I just got to make sure it's not a screaming one. Those are annoying.


	8. Entry 14 and 15

_**Entry 14, September 23**__**rd**__**, 20XX**_

It's only a little bit before I go and duel, and I don't have much time.

I reread my last entry, and to tell the truth, I was a little disappointed in myself. I put me over my little brother! Although I am more awesome overall, I don't hate him. We're blood related, after all.

I really am quite anxious. I'd rather end this duel quickly. I can see her castle through the trees out my window. I'm sure Alexis has an even better view.

I just realized that I am now the only one who is in Obelisk Blue and actually deserves to be. I mean, Alexis was put in there by default…

Seriously, almost all the Key Keepers are Slifer Red. What's up with that? Jaden and Chazz are in it (although again, Chazz is in there by default), and Banner's technically in it…Crowler deserves to be in it…And then Bastion has a nice place in Ra Yellow.

I can hear the pebbles hitting my window, I can feel the key vibrating and glowing, and I can very plainly hear them yelling at me to come down already. Wish me luck.

* * *

_**Entry 15, September 25**__**th**__**? 20XX**_

I'm not really sure what happened. All I know is that I lost the duel. Syrus's soul was on the line, what could I have done? I really should have told him to stay behind… wait, maybe I did? If I did, that idiot Jaden convinced him to come along. This is why I am friends with Atticus. He doesn't drag me places where…

Hmm… I should rethink that.

I did not turn into a vampire, unfortunately. The report I got was that after I surrendered, I turned into a [very ugly] doll, which Carmella, no, Camula kept. I do not recollect this, but I imagine I wasn't very happy. Dolls suck. Or at least being one does.

The only time I see Camula bite someone, it's her soul biting my little brother to get _his_ soul. She doesn't deserve to be called vampire. I think she should just crawl back to her miserable coffin and die… However, Jaden tells me she turned into dust after he defeated her. Damn. Now I'll never be a vampire. That plan of hers, to revive the other vampires… now there's an idea.

It got very cold in this room. I would go outside, in the continual forevermore-eth warmth to write, but then I might look strange. Seriously, how many guys write in little brown books? Not many, I bet.

Speaking of cold… and vampires… I read a book recently that grabbed my attention. A few days after reading, I realized that a bunch of idiotic fangirls were drooling over it. The vampires in there weren't even real. For one, they had a type of venom on their teeth that turns you into a vampire in three days time exactly, when in fact, EVERYONE KNOWS that to become a vampire, they drink your blood, then you drink yours. And there is no set time. The authoress by the initials S.M. (for her own protection, mind you) does not know what vampires are like at all. I'm not even going to mention the book title, it was so bad. I mean, I can write better than her.

Now that imminent threat is currently gone, my "friends" have been pestering me again. It's really starting to annoy me, so I guess I'll tell them tomorrow, when I'm not bone tired (apparently when you're a doll, you don't sleep or eat. That's very nice, and all, especially when you're a doll for over TWENTY-FOUR HOURS) and when it's not pitch dark out… wait, is that snow??? It never snows here. It's impossible, really. They created a utopian society, recently, that messed with the weather, making it warm year round and melting the ice caps. This island used to be a mountain, dude.

I wasn't kidding about the bone tired thing. Nighty-night.

* * *

**Yes, I am trying to stay out of this story as much as possible. I just want to say that (a) this chapter was a little difficult to write, and sorry for any blandness; and (b) what Zane thinks isn't necessarily what I think. Sometimes it is, but sometimes it isn't. I'm sure you can understand that. If you don't, Zane does, at least.**


End file.
